(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket that connects a vehicle axle to a bushing of a vehicle suspension member. In particular, the present invention relates to a split-type straddle bracket that connects a vehicle axle to a bushing mounted on a vehicle suspension member by extending around opposite lateral sides of the suspension member and releasably clamping to opposite lateral ends of the bushing.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In vehicle suspension systems employing torque beams, equalizer beams or compensator beams, the beams are commonly connected to an axle of the vehicle by an axle seat assembly. The axle seat assembly is connected in some manner directly to the beam or is connected to a bushing mounted on the beam.
In prior art torque, equalizer or compensator beams having a bushing connection to an axle seat, the bushing is commonly press fit in a laterally extending hole through one end of the beam. The beam and mounted bushing are then inserted between opposite inboard and outboard sides of the axle seat, and a center hole of the bushing is aligned with coaxial holes formed through the inboard and outboard sides of the axle seat. With the coaxial holes of the axle seat aligned with the center hole of the bushing, a threaded bolt is then inserted through the aligned holes and a nut is screw threaded on the bolt to secure the beam to the axle seat. To disassemble the beam from the axle seat, the nut must first be removed from the bolt and the bolt removed from the aligned holes of the axle seat and the center hole of the beam bushing. The beam and bushing are then removed from between the sides of the axle seat.
When performing periodic maintenance of a vehicle's suspension system, it is often difficult to disassemble the above-described bushing connection between the suspension system beam and axle seat. Over extended periods of use of a vehicle's suspension system, the above-described component parts of the suspension system wear and become corroded, making their disassembly difficult. What is needed is an improved assembly for connecting a vehicle suspension system torque beam, equalizer beam, or compensator beam bushing to a vehicle axle that is easily assembled, and is easily disassembled even after extended periods of use of the suspension system.